My Sweet Senpai
by Yana ano baka
Summary: Tezuka sure knew how to ruin date. XD
1. Chapter 1

My Sweet-Vanilla-Ice-Cream-After-a-Math-Review Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

"No, not like that. Ryuzaki-chan. X goes this side of the equation and not there." A soft explanation came out of his lips.

Fuji Syusuke made it clearer for her. Ryuzaki Sakuno nodded, he knew she didn't get it for the 3rd time he repeated. He smiled, his eyes closed as usual. "I am treating you an ice cream now if you get these perfectly." He challenged as she nodded. How did they ended up like this anyway? Well, his coach, Ryuzaki-sensei had a problem with her math grades. Ryuzaki-sensei as a math teacher and as the tennis coach has been too busy to notice that Sakuno's grades are falling, falling way too fast ...too low.

Syusuke, known as the genius, not only in tennis but in his studies was asked for this. This is quite a challenge though because he knows the girl isn't interested at all. She had in mind the smallest in the regulars, Echizen Ryoma.

"After you answer this, let me be the one to walk you home." He said softly, pointing at the problems she was trying to solve. 'He always smile.' Sakuno told herself and allowed herself to giggle.

Fuji was so unlike Ryoma, why was she even attracted to someone not interested in her?

"Hai." She bowed in agreement.

When she was near finishing her work, she talked again, "I know you weren't able to practice for today because of me. Sorry." Her guilty feeling taking over, then he chuckled.

"Yes, I missed Inui's juice though, but when you perfect that all. I guess it won't matter too much neh?" He asked,

It's a dismissal time for the tennis regulars and they are still under a shade of a tree trying to make Sakuno understand her math problems

"I guess I am done?" She said, Fuji smiled and looked. "I guess you got a mistake, don't worry all are good." He said dusting his pants while comparing her answers to the answer sheets he had made.

She smiled and he could see her eyes gleam up like diamonds.

"Ice cream as promised?" He asked as he pulled out his hands for an assistance to her.

"Thank you, but wouldn't such be a bother?" She asked, he looked afar and shook his head.

"Thank you so much," She bowed again, Echizen passed by as Sakuno's eyes followed him.

The little girl needed not to hide nothing, everything was painted in her face like a plastered writing.

It made her senpai laugh as she went back to reality.

He's graduating and she's 2nd year. Not anymore freshmen, he thought

"Am I getting older or is it just me forgetting that falling in love is normal?" He asked as she blushed.

Her height was reaching his eyes, how small she remembered she was when she was first year.

They stopped by an ice cream parlor for the ice cream. "Vanilla, make it two." He ordered as she tailed behind.

"Are you sure you want plain vanilla?" He asked as she nodded. He smiled at the counter and the lady smiled back. Sukano knew she was more observant than ever.

"Senpai, you said you never fell in love?" She asked as they walked pass by a sport shop.

"No, but had a date. And it didn't work." He laughed, she felt guilty about bringing up the conversation. "You like Echizen, don't you?" He asked, he never knew he could be somehow...talkative.

"I idolize him, he's a newbie but he's good. Tomo-chan claimed him though." It made him laugh again, "You can claim me if you want." Sakuno stopped and blushed, there was no more hiding the red cheeks.

Not with the senpai she's with.

She didn't realize they were near her house.

He stopped by the park and led her to the swing.

"Mind if I take some more of your time?" He asked as she nodded, she knew her senpai needs to kill some of his time after getting stressed with all the fuss of her geometry problems.

"Senpai, are you sad?" She asked as he looked at her. He finished his ice cream with out her even noticing.

"No, I am feeling neutral." She shook her head, "You're sad." As if she was feeling something else that he himself does not feel within him.

"Come on, open up." She looked at his side, as he did the same.

"I crave for-"

"For spicy ramen?" She guessed as he laughed, "Can you say I am sad when I laugh?" he asked her, she nodded.

"Sorry about bringing up the relationship topic." She, for the uncounted times, bowed her head and said sorry,.

"There's no helping it then, I am fine. It's not your fault. Something else is bothering me. So don't worry, little Sakuno." He smiled as she looked more confused.

They walked again to her house, "please do come in. Grandma mustn't be home yet. She told me she had some business to make." explaining as Fuji went in removing his shoes.

"Tell me what bothers you." He knew she was dying curious, "Your curiosity can kill Echizen's cat."

She pouted as she prepared a tea and his spicy ramen.

He knew she would let him stay because she was afraid.

"Echizen, you know he's leaving and it worries me on how his girls would react and how the team would go on." He revealed as she smiled

"I told you, senpai, I idolize him and tomo-chan claimed him. I like someone else" She smiled,

"You like someone else but you glue your eyes on him whenever he passes by?" The older guy questioned

He couldn't seem to notice that what they were talking of is like a boy and girl argument in their relatonship.

"Yes, because I idolize him, like a star. And the one i like is like ...well. The one I like makes me go all confused with my problems. Math problems specifically."

She blurted out as he laughed,

"So that's why." She thought he found out, "So that's why you got problems and that guy must be the one to blame."

"Baka"

She unconsciously said, Fuji smiled and confusedly looked at her,

"Then are you blaming you-" She was confessing and the rain poured hard.

"Tell me, who is it?" He asked, "You're curiosity makes me feel..like it could kill me." She laughed nervously as he sipped from the bowl the ramen she had prepared.

"Well." Her finger tips touching each other and removing each other. Oh well, it's not the time for some...taking back.

"You."

* * *

"Let's make this work shall we?" Fuji smiled as the thunderstorms clapped.

"Eh?" she asked, "You like me and I guess I like you then we're couples. Isn't that the thing?" His tone was in a questioning tone and it got her all stuck up.

"Hai."

"Then, you're now..my little Sakuno, correct?" He asked standing up.

"Up to them?" She asked. She was referring that being couples is being up to the two people.

"I am in, are you?" He asked as she slightly nodded. Dazed from her shocked revelation.

"Senpai, -" It seemed that the older guy isnt at all afraid of all the consequences

"Call me...something sweet I don't want you calling me my name. Ok?" He asked as he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.

'is he playing mind games or is it...just the way he courts?' she thought as her grandma freaks them out opening the door with a sudden bang.

"Oh, Fuji. You're here. How was the tutoring?" She asked as she removed her wet shoes.

"It went fine. If you must agree, I shall go before the rain pours harder," He excused himself and dusts his uniform.

His sensei nodded and smiled. "Sakuno, please do accompany him to the gate."

She nodded and got two umbrellas.

...

"Goodbye..oh. As your guy, i prefer my name by tomorrow." He smiled and laughed getting in the bus.

Coach Ryuzaki laughed when her grand daughter entered the house.

"Your wishes are my commands." She stated

Oh, she remembered. The young Ryuzaki opened up on about the guys she likes in the team and here it goes.

It came rushing the next day.

"You know, Fuji had set his eyes on you a year ago. Well?" her grandmother laughed as she blushed.

"Come on, I prefer you call him something sweet."

Sakuno blushed not knowing whatever it is to call his 'sweet guy' tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**PUFF**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I swear**

* * *

"Ano.."Sakuno bowed lowly as the regulars walk their way home.

Of course it would be unnecessary for her to talk to her senpai just to tell her she haven't thought of anything to call him. She almost wanted to call him Syusuke. Even though he would protest. She kept eye on him as he passes by, through the trees. He stopped and looked around, she thought he noticed her and blushed. Wasn't she just spying? Wasn't it too embarrassing to find out that his girlfriend was spying on him. But before she knew it, he was beside her. She let her guard down. Her shriek was almost as loud as a scream but he didn't mind. His smile was still plastered on his face...he was acting normal

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, let's walk together" He asked as he held her hand. His warm calloused hands held the soft and moist ones. "Sorry for acting like an idiot spying on you" She said not letting him see her blushing face. His laugh calmed her up.

"Have you thought of my name?" He asked, she remembered. "About that, Fuji-kun." He stopped and looked at her, "I-" His smile was restless and it has been melting her.

She looked by his shoulders and saw a cute name. PUFF

"Puff?" She asked blushing wildly like a cherry. He laughed and his hand was on his mouth. "Sounds like my favorite ice cream parlor" She blushed, of course it was the ice cream parlor's name. "But I am glad you thought of it." He stopped and looked at her, "did you?" He continued.

"Ano. I was.." Biting her lip wasn't such a good idea at all. It caused her to taste her own blood. It tasted sweet mixed with rust. "It's hard to name people, correct?" He asked as she nodded, he could see her nod with his side views.

"But when we have kids, you would sure get used to it." Her senpai laughed as her blush seemed to never leave her cheeks. The topic was too..too..too..advance for their on going relationship for now.

It made the senpai laugh, he was still holding her hands as they wait for the bus. Even in the bus and their way home..he was still holding her. Like she was gonna be lost or something.

"Senpai-I mean, err." Having a hard time on saying the childish name he stooped down to her level, they were just infront of the park, near her house..

"Syusuke would be nice." He said, "If you're too uncomfortable to say out PUFF then" He continued and she smiled. "Ano.." He was still on her level when she smiled widely and toothily.

She gave him a peck and closed her eyes, not wanting to see any of his emotions. He was schocked.

Of course he was, she thought

So stupid of me, she thought again, she could feel him looking at her. She didn't really want to look. He laughed, "Please tell me no one saw that." -"FUJI! STOP HARASSING SAKUNO-CHAN!" the loud Eiji blurted out as her eyes widened. "I guess, I wouldn't lie"

"Right time, wrong place." He said as he put his arms around her waist.

Her cheeks were wild like fire, she was even feeling so much faint.

The team captain was walking huskily like he always do, the young Echizen was no where to be found, Oishi was shocked and Eiji was feeling a bit noisy.

"Since when?" Oishi asked as Momoshiro listened eagerly as Kaidoh grunted.

"Yesterday." She shyly said as she served them some dango her grandma made the last night and some drinks.

Inui wrote down some details, "Wow." Eiji was even more excited.

"Now Now, what is all the commotion around?" The coach asked as she entered the noisy guest room she had in her house.

"FUJI AND SAKUNO ARE TOGETHER" Eiji sounded more like he was in his 1st level. He was too noisy,

"I am not surprise at all." Coach Ryuzaki said as Tezuka nodded, "I agree." He said, Fuji smiled at him and said, "You were the first guy I told these all about. At the bus." He smiled

"Eh?" Sakuno was a bit feeling intrigued as the old woman joined and sat on the grounds of her house.

"He was there by the bus when I was going home." Fuji explained,

"So, Sakuno. What was his name?" Her grandma asked, she reminded her again the embarrassing name

"Puff" Fuji proudly said, all of them were curious. What name? All of them thought

"I asked her to think of a name, a pet name. So that when we have children we don't have to bother you for nick names." Fuji, known for his bold character, said. PROUDLY

"Children! Tell me you're not pregnant Sakuno-chan!" Oishi and Kawamura shouted. Coach Ryuzaki laughed,

"O-O-Of curse not!" She defended, she was really feeling the faint feeling at the very second.

She never thought a name would even matter for the regulars. She looked at the captain who was a bit interested and was a bit smiling himself

"S-S-Syusuke-kun-" "Waaaaa. You're calling him Syusuke. NO NO NO. It must be PUFF right?" Kawamura teased as Momo did the same.

"P-Puff?" She stuttered, stressed, dizziness..

"Yes?" He smiled, this time his blue eyes were open.

"-" She couldn't release a word.

"Ok..time to go. it's getting late" The coach said as she heard grunts. It was just being started. The old Ryuzaki knew that her granddaughter was too stressed to handle the commotion.

When all of them were waiting already at the doors of the Ryuzaki residences, Fuji came to be late. He was saying his sweet goodbyes to the young girl.

"Hey. See you at the cafe tomorrow. Let's have lunch together." Fuji managed to say as she nodded.

"Hai." It would be a long day tomorrow and she bet...the regulars would love to tag along.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE date full of LAPS**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I swear**

* * *

The doorbell rang, the old coach looked at her granddaughter's room who was preparing for her so-called-first-date with her senpai.

After few seconds, the petite Sakuno stepped out of her room with her unusual look. She was graduated from pigtails and had her hair flow on to her shoulders. It was short. The coach noticed.

Old Coach Ryuzaki smirked and later on smiled at her, "Good luck." That was all she said walking her to the doorway seeing Fuji smiling at them.

She was wearing her pink dress and white jacket matching her white shoes, while her hair as mentioned, cut till her chest resting on to her shoulders.

The senpai was smiling and bowed to the coach before leaving with the girl, he was wearing his usual fashion styles.

Beige pants, white shirt with a jacket tied near his neck-chest..Ah, she was nervous. She noticed all the things he was doing and she knew she was growing more uncomfortable around him. It was very unusual. Especially for a 'kid' like her to go out with her senpai.

"S-S-Syusuke?" She stumbled on his name as she looked up. He chuckled holding her hands, "Feel free." He said looking at her nervous eyes. She smiled sheepishly and looked at him..

"So, what movie would you like to watch?" He asked getting his popcorn and standing by her side, she read the summaries of each movies looking if they were interesting or not. She had laid her eyes on to a big picture with a background design of a scary guy. "Horror." She said, not only was she interested but she knew her senpai loves scary movies as it deals with history though.

Entering, Momoshiro and the troop ordered popcorns and bought tickets for themselves. Ah, how they loves spying.

The movie hasn't started yet and the couple seated by the center as the other silent spies sat behind them. "Oishi?" A silent whisper escaped a man's lips. It was Tezuka. The regulars looked at him, how they wanted to scream his name in disbelief. "What? Can't I watch movie for my own? I was first here" Tezuka said in a childish reaction. Eiji wanted to laugh as Momoshiro covered his mouth making Bibura hiss. Yes, Bibura was there, dragged by the great Eiji. Kawamura was also there, not to mention they did not let him bring a tennis racquet.

Fuji smiled, he could hear the aloud behind him, and then whispered it to Sakuno. She blushed, "EH?" She asked as he nodded.

..

"Wait, that ain't Sakuno-chan!" Eiji's eyes were wide open. "The girl's hair isn't long and not braided!" He again said in a childish manner.

All of the regulars, including Tezuka was aware of it.

"Sigh, we need to confront him, eh?" Oishi asked as Momo was raging in anger. "This can't be happening, Coach will kill us all. Oh torture for laps!" Momo cried.

"Don't let your guards down." Tezuka said closing his eyes pointing at the big screen as the scary movie played making all of them scream (Excluding the captain of course.)

.

Fuji laughed and Sakuno was amused, ah..they didn't even notice that their hands were intertwined.

"Hey," Eiji poked Inui. He was pale and still. His weakness. "INUI!" They panicked, the data guy was freezing. The 100% scary movie didn't make him close his eyes. Stroke? Heart Attack?

"I said, don't keep your guards down." The captain said as Momoshiro cut his sentences, "Captain didn't even watch a single part of it." He stupidly said, "Momoshiro..10 laps on Monday." He said walking his way to the aisle leaving the stunned regulars with the nervous attacked Inui Sadahara.

* * *

After the recovery of the data guy, they all went out of the movie theatre to spy on to the womanizer Fuji. Ah, for all goats' sake.

Ordering in a very expensive cafe, plus the movie and a trip to shops, window shopping,..etc.

"Want to go to the amusement park?" The senpai asked as Sakuno nodded and smiled, Eiji walked behind with the other regulars. The looked at their wallets seeing the last yens in it. Fuji did it on purpose, they all thought

Ah, playing spies with a genius would make you a beggar.

They still insisted and went into some horror rides with the senpai and the unknown girl.

A.,exhausting.

..

"I have had enough. I'll talk to him." Momo said as he huskily walked to him

The regulars agreed and walked as well.

"FUJI" He coldly called his name as the girl looked at Fuji.

"Eh? Momo senpai is also here?" Sakuno asked as Momo and the other regulars froze. "What a fail, I thought I could get some womanizing skills of you."Inui sadly stated.

"Hehe, got you" Fuji laughed as Sakuno smiled cheerfully.

"Sigh, we've been spying." Eiji said tiredly seating on the ground. "We know." Sakuno laughed, "Come on senpai, want some ice cream?" She asked tilting her head blushing,

So when did she become closer to them.

"C-C-Captian?" Sakuno asked looking at Tezuka

"CAPTAIN!" They said in unison,..Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

'I AM a human, i can play when I want to right?' He thought and deeply breathed.

"ALL OF YOU 40 LAPS. INCLUDING YOU MISS RYUZAKI" He said walking out of the scene.

"Wait, why was I included?" Sakuno asked,...AH. What a so-called-date...it was full of laps. .. what an irony.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am Jealous. Happy now?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

"Sa-Sakuno?" Momoshiro whispered. He's been hearing sobs nearby and never thought he would know who it was.

"Mo-Momo-senpai" She replied wiping her tears and smiling. It was almost 7:20 p.m and the petite head turning girl hasn't gone home.

The night was cold, her heart is mostly feeling the cold.

The snow was heavy yet she chose not to be comforted by the warmth of Syusuke.

...

"So,..are you sure you'd be fine here?" Momoshiro asked as he stopped walking. They stopped walking in front of the park and Sakuno asked him to leave her there.

Sakuno bowed and thanked him.

"I wonder if it was because of the fan girl from St. Rudolph Fuji was talking about this afternoon.." Momoshiro whispered and walked away.

Sakuno just walked slowly...clutching her chest.

"I wonder why it hurts so badly." She asked herself.

After some minutes, she reached her room, finally.

.

"Sakuno, Fuji is-" The coach opened the door revealing the cold Sakuno.

Sakuno was shaky, no wonder why she hasn't been responding to the calls of the older Ryuzaki.

"FUJI. Come here! Carry Sakuno, we're off to the hospital!" Coach Ryuzaki called and packed some of her things before leaving. Fuji did as told, embracing her tightly near his chest.

..

_Flashback:_

_The rain was pouring hard yet it didn't stop Sakuno on looking for her senpai, Fuji._

_Her umbrella was wet and so was her shoes. She didn't bother stop. They were on their way back from St. Rudolph after they had a match, she lost sight of Fuji after his match._

_*rustle* *rustle* *rustle*_

_"Fuji-senpai. I had really adored you..even when you were in your second year." Sakuno swallowed all the forming saliva in her mouth. She unconsciously formed her hands into fist._

_"Sorr-" The taller figure was cut out when the girl hugged him_

_"I am not taking a 'no' for an answer!"_

_The girl leaned and..their lips were only some inch apart..the rain seemed to be like her tears falling from her precious eyes._

_"SYUSUKE...YOU IDIOT!" Sakuno shouted and ran away from the two figures._

* * *

_Did she kiss him when I left? Did he..damn. I don't even know but it feels so hard. I am so stupid_

Fuji noticed the tear falling from her eyes. No one was left to take care of her so he took the chance to say sorry.

Sigh.

"Sakuno. Of whatever you are thinking...sorry. I was caught off guard. I guess I am still at fault. I forgot Tezuka's famous line." He whispered and she began to open her eyes.

It's warm, she thought. It's so white around me, hospital? She asked herself..and most of all.

Fuji Syusuke. He's here, obviously standing beside her.

"Syusuke." She whispered, her voice was hoarse as expected from someone who got high fever. He leaned and smiled.

"Sorry, if you saw that. I was caught off guard." He apologized kissing her forehead.

"No..I am sorry I was over exaggerating." She confessed looking at the flowers neatly placed in the vase.

"Were you jealous?" He asked. Ah, she blushed in reply.

"I am not..I was just surprised." She said looking away from him

He chuckled, "You were after all, jealous." He insisted and the fight kept on going then she finally stopped..

"I WAS jealous, happy now?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. He smiled,

"I knew that." The Tennis Genius smiled and leaned more intending to kiss her nose...

"GOTCHA!" Eiji, the loud mouth childish player said.

Fuji was startled and ended up kissing her on her lips. Th regulars were standing.

Standing still.

The time stopped for the couples and he pushed himself away blushing.

"Sorry..I got startled." He said walking away from the bed.

"Fu-Fuji..you..you..you just harassed Sakuno-chan and..and got yourself an excuse?" Oishi and Eiji shouted, let's include there the blabbing Bibura and Momoshiro.

Kawamura in the other hand, blushed and put the sushi on the tables for Sakuno to eat and the captain with the youngest player, Echizen silently and awkwardly sat on the couch.

...

After an hour of blabbing, thanks to the four regulars, the doctor asked them to leave. Well, the visitors can only stay until 10 p.m (Hospital rules plus they were too noisy)

"Everyone, thank you for all. I appreciate you visiting me today." Sakuno smiled warmly to them

Fuji stayed longer, he excused himself as the one who's be staying till morning so the doctors agreed.

"Sakuno. Sorry, I took your first kiss." He blushed looking at the ceiling as he laid himself on the soft couch.

"It's fine. As long as you promise me you'll marry me." She laughed childishly.

"Ah, yes. The childish saying that if you take the first kiss of the girl, you have to marry her." The genius reminisced and stood up

He walked to her and gave her a smile.

..

"But to tell you honestly, I had your first..how about you're second?" He asked kissing her again, "This is the third" He kissed her again, "Fourth" "Fifth"

The sick cold girl laughed at his antics.

"How about you make me sleep? It has been a hard day" She finally said when he got the the tenth kiss.

"*chuckle* I don't know a song." He said and she then loudly chuckled.

"Oh, come on..you know one."

"I can just kiss you all over again till you sleep." He proposed and she shook her head.

"You're such a pervy." She laughed and he agreed.

"Only when I am with you." He laughed, "I love you, Syusuke." She said stealing a kiss from him and later then drifted off to sleep.

..

"I love you too, Sakuno Fuji" He claimed and kissed her forehead before leaning his back back on the couch.


End file.
